Doggy Kisses and Scary Spiders
by Ponchygirl
Summary: While Jon's place is being painted, Ponch invites him to stay at Ponch's apartment. Jon agrees to come, he also brings along his new dog – a large black Rottweiler. (Spiders are in the story too.)
1. Chapter 1

Doggy Kisses and Scary Spiders written by Ponchygirl and Erincoffeeaddict

Ponch sat in the briefing room, staring straight forward. Getraer was talking still. It felt like he had been going on and on.

"When will he ever finish?" Ponch asked quietly to himself, but apparently it wasn't quiet enough. Getraer heard him.

"Poncherello, I was almost finished, but now that you said that. I think I'll find something else to say," Getraer said. Using that tone of voice he always used when he was starting to get annoyed with Ponch. Ponch got this innocent expression on his face.

"I didn't say a word, Sarge," he said. His brown eyes showing fear of Getraer going on and on again.

"Sure you didn't," Getraer replied. Ponch smiled sweetly, trying to act normal, and not get in trouble. Getraer just let it go. He finished briefing a few minutes later. Ponch was first to hop up from his seat. He looked over at Jon, who was still sitting there.

"Hey, partner what's up?" Ponch asked.

"Just thinking," Jon replied.

"About what?" Ponch asked, while trying to read over Jon's shoulder. To see what he was writing down. He saw something about Jon's apartment getting painted, his eyes got wide with excitement.

"Hey, Jon you can move in with me for a few days until the place is dry," Ponch said.

"Hopefully it won't take that long," Jon said somewhat playfully. Ponch made a face at him,

"It isn't that bad," Ponch said. Jon smiled,

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction," he said. While getting up, and patting Ponch on the shoulder. Jon walked past Ponch. Ponch turned excitedly, and followed Jon.

"Does that mean your gonna do it?" he asked his eyes wide with eagerness. He couldn't wait for Jon to reply, and he was starting to get impatient already. Jon was making him wait a little longer to see how long he could make Ponch wait before he became irritated. Finally when Jon thought Ponch couldn't take it anymore, he put a hand on his shoulder, and looked Ponch straight in the eyes.

"I'll be there around six ish," he said. Ponch got excited he hugged Jon. That was what he always did when he got excited.

"I can't wait," he said.

 _Meanwhile…._

It was early one morning and Jon was in the kitchen making some coffee. The dog was wandering around the place, looking for something to do. Soon she took notice of Ponch who was still asleep in his bed; laying on his stomach with his bare feet sticking out of the blanket. The dog ran over and put her paws up on the bed, trying to wake up man by licking his face. Ponch mumbled a few protests in his sleep and shooed her away.

Then the dog noticed Ponch's exposed bare feet. She excitedly ran over to them and began to sniff at his toes, causing them to wiggle and twitch. Soon Ponch was grinning and giggling in his sleep. His ticklishness pleased the dog and it spurred her on. She began licking the soles of his feet, causing him to laugh hysterically. He quickly pulled his feet away, but the Rottweiler wasn't ready to give him a break yet.

She jumped up on the bed and sat over the two tan feet to hold them down. Then she started to lick them all over. Her wet tongue dragged across his bare soles, as she enjoyed the taste of his feet and the sound of his laughter.

"JON! STOP!" Ponch squealed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT TICKLING ME!"  
With that, he woke up quickly and sat up; expecting to see his rascally partner but instead saw a playful Rottweiler. His eyes widened as the dog turned around and stared him in the eye, giving him an innocent, puppy-dog look.

Then she began licking his feet again with renewed vigor. Ponch fell back and burst into laughter all over again. He tried to pull his feet away but her weight on his ankles prevented that.  
Jon came in to see what was going on. He smiled wryly.

"NOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LEAVE MY FEET ALONE!" Ponch howled as he thrashed and writhed. He called to Jon for help.

"Aww, but Ponch," Jon teased him. "She thinks your toes taste so yummy."

"GAH! SHADDUP! HEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE!"

This scene was too funny not to laugh at, and Jon cracked up. He knew Ponch would probably be furious at him for not helping, but it was a chance he was willing to take. In fact, this opportunity was too tempting to pass up. Jon couldn't resist. He walked over to Ponch's trapped feet and started tickling them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOO! HEEEHEHEEHHEHEEHEEHHEHEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Ponch finally managed to get his legs free, and he jumped off the bed and started running away, half-crazed from the tickling. But his feet got tangled up in some sheets on the floor, causing him to trip and fall.

Jon couldn't stop laughing. Ponch looked up and growled at him as he used the sheets to dry off his saliva-drenched feet.


	2. Chapter 2

After what had happened earlier, Ponch had been somewhat avoiding Jon. He was doing his best to avoid the dog actually. He never realized that Jon would bring his dog. Ponch had nothing against dogs, but he felt like the dog was just trying to find ways to annoy him. Jon never told his dog to leave Ponch alone, so Ponch almost wished he didn't let Jon stay over. He would never have let Jon end up in a motel or something though. He wanted Jon to be there, he just wasn't so sure about the dog. Ever since what had happened that morning, Jon seemed to think the idea of tickling Ponch was funny. He also seemed to be hiding something from Ponch. Ponch sat on the couch. He didn't have to work today, so he was just relaxing for a bit. He hadn't just relaxed in a while. Jon went and walked the dog, but Ponch didn't come along. Instead, he went for a walk in the opposite direction. He was trying too hard to avoid the dog. He wasn't afraid of dogs, he actually liked them. He'd just never met a dog that liked to lick his feet, and it tickled way too much. Ponch had almost fallen asleep, but then he heard the sound of Jon and his dog coming in. Ponch looked over and saw Jon with this huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Jon," Ponch said slightly nervous _. "Why the heck is he so happy?"_ he wondered.

"What are you doing?" Ponch asked.

"Nothing," Jon replied acting all innocent. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure," he said. Then looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. He grabbed a blanket, and put it on acting as if he was cold. It was too late though, Jon already knew Ponch's secret. Jon had something in his hands though. Ponch could tell. Ponch was just about to ask, when all the sudden, this big black spider landed on him. Ponch screamed, and fell off the couch.

"Jon, get it!" he screamed. Jon just laughed, Ponch was so focused on that spider on the couch, that he didn't notice the dog come running up. Jon grabbed the spider, he was holding it.

"Jon, just get rid of it," Ponch said trying to calm down. Then suddenly he felt something wet. He turned his head. "No, please don't do this to me," Ponch said. The dog looked at him with its head slightly cocked to the side, not sure what it was Ponch didn't want. Finally the dog decided it was nothing. So she looked at Ponch's feet. She thought they tasted amazing, and they were kinda cute. She started to lick them again. It tickled so much

"NO PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA IT TICKLES!" Ponch laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Jon actually started laughing at Ponch. He was so helpless and ticklish. Jon thought it was funny. He dropped the spider on the ground while he was laughing, and it began crawling towards Ponch. Ponch didn't notice, until he felt something else that kinda tickled, and it wasn't wet.

"JON THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAKE IT STOP!" Ponch was begging. Jon didn't do a thing. Then he noticed the spider was on Ponch's foot. He went over and took it off.

"This little guy was on your foot, Ponch." Ponch's eyes got wide. He was trying to remain calm, but it was so hard to do while he was laughing. So to Jon it just looked like this,  
 _Ponch is sitting there on the ground, he sees the spider, his eyes get wide, and then they just go back to normal and he begins laughing again, and has tears in his eyes. Ponch reaches out for a pillow or something to hit the dog with so it will leave him alone, but he fails. He realizes he doesn't want to hit the dog anyway.  
_

"Ponch, are you ok? You can barely even spit out a sentence," Jon asked. Ponch would've said something, but it was hard to say anything through his laughter. Finally, Jon called his dog over to give it a treat. Ponch was surprised by this, he calmed down a bit, then grabbed a blanket, and dried his feet.

Ponch never asked Jon why he called the dog over for a treat, when he could tell Jon was enjoying watching the scene in front of him. He just used this as a way to sneak to his room to get some socks on. He went into his room, and saw this tarantula sitting in the middle of his bed. His eyes got wide with fear, he slowly backed away from the room. He backed right into Jon. He turned and looked at Jon. Jon had this weird smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ponch raised an eyebrow at Jon.

"You seriously don't know?" he asked. Jon just smiled. Ponch was getting irritated with Jon. He just walked away from him. Ponch went back over to the couch. The dog was sitting right there by Ponch's feet. Ponch smiled, and casually pulled his feet up on the couch, and hid them under a blanket. The dog came closer to Ponch, and wanted to hop up on the couch. Ponch tried to ignore it. He didn't like the thought of that dog being on the couch with him. Finally he gave in to those sad puppy dog eyes, and let the dog on the couch. It seemed to enjoy that, it was a very playful dog. Ponch just sat there, and watched TV. Nothing good was on, he just watched it anyway. Soon Jon came in.

"Look what I found on your bed," he said holding up the tarantula. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Jon, get that out of here," he said. Jon not very much in the mood for hearing Ponch scream again because it hurt his ears took the spider outside. He put it in Ponch's car, knowing if it was there, Jon wouldn't hear Ponch scream when he found it. The rest of the night was pretty quiet, except for occasionally Jon's dog would find a way to lick Ponch's feet and make him laugh. Ponch didn't mind it so much when it only lasted for a few seconds, but if it was longer, he hated it. Ponch was ready to go to sleep, so he got ready for bed. He was letting Jon sleep in his bed this time, and Ponch was on the couch. Normally Ponch liked to sleep on the couch when he had someone staying over. He thought the couch was more comfortable.

 _Meanwhile….._

The following morning was similar to the previous one. Jon woke up before Ponch and he was busy in the kitchen making breakfast and coffee. He poured a generous heap of cornflakes into two bowls. Then he went to the refrigerator to see if he could find any fresh fruit. "Hey, Ponch?"

"What is it?" Ponch called, still half asleep.

"We're having cornflakes for breakfast. What kind of fruit do you want with it? Bananas or strawberries?"

"Yes," said Ponch.

"Yes, what?" said Jon.

"Yes, thanks," said Ponch.

Jon rolled his eyes. Then he put both bananas and strawberries on Ponch's cereal.

The dog was still sleeping peacefully as Ponch staggered out of bed and got dressed. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Then he strolled into the kitchen for breakfast. But when he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Jon was already sitting at the table eating his cereal. His back was turned and he didn't even notice that Ponch had come in. That gave Ponch an idea.

Now was his chance to get even with Jon for tickling him. A sly grin spread across Ponch's face as he snuck up behind the unsuspecting Jon. He stepped as quietly as he could, tiptoeing so Jon wouldn't hear him. When he was within grabbing distance, Ponch stretched out his hands and got ready to tickle the daylights out of him.

Jon still had no idea what was about to happen and just continued to munch his cornflakes.

Then Ponch lunged at him and dug his fingers into Jon's ribs and sides; not even taking notice to the fact that the surprise attack caused Jon to spill his cereal and milk. Ponch grinned triumphantly as he scribbled his fingers on Jon's ribs, sides, and stomach. All the while, Jon just sat there – staring at Ponch and shaking his head. Ponch's smile began to fade.

"Sorry, Ponch," Jon said. "I'm not ticklish."

Ponch drew back and let his hands fall to his sides. His cheeks grew hot as his dreams of revenge were crushed like a bug. He frowned darkly at his apologetic friend and turned around to go back to his room.

Ponch sat on his bed and pouted. He would never be able to get revenge on Jon. Plus it annoyed him that he was ticklish and Jon wasn't. It made him upset that he had to be the ticklish one. It meant that everybody could go around tickling him all they wanted and he could never get payback. On the bright side, he knew Sergeant Getraer was deathly ticklish. But Ponch liked his job and didn't want to risk it by going after Getraer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponch was still slightly upset that Jon wasn't ticklish. It was kinda upsetting. Ponch got ready for work, and then admired himself in the mirror for a while.

"You look really good, Ponch," he told himself. Then made a face at himself, and smiled.

"Thanks," he told himself, then started to walk away from the mirror.

"Talking to yourself?" Jon asked.

"No," Ponch replied startled by the fact that Jon was right there. Jon smiled,

"Did I scare ya?" he asked.

"No," Ponch replied. Then he felt Jon's dogs paws on the back of his leg. He turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked with a smile. He knelt down, and pet it. She barked, then licked Ponch's face. Ponch smiled.

"She likes me," he said.

"Do you like her? I for sure thought you didn't," Jon said.

"I could never hate a dog. But I do not like her licking my feet. It tickles," Ponch replied. Jon smiled, he began to walk towards the door.

"We riding together? Or driving separate?" Jon asked. Their motorcycles were at work. Harlan had been working on them, the night before.

"We can go together," Ponch said. He followed Jon out the door, and locked it behind him.

"So, my car, or your truck?" Ponch asked. Jon had this evil smile,

"How about your car," he said. Ponch didn't even notice the evilness in Jon's smile, he just smiled, and said ok. He'd soon find out why Jon had chosen to take Ponch's car. They got out to Ponch's car, and Ponch went to the driver's side. He opened the door, and got in. Then Jon heard this loud scream, and soon Ponch was not in the car.

"Jon, there is a spider in there," Ponch said trying to calm down.

"T-T-T-T-Tarantula," he added. Jon thought this was kinda funny. But the fact that Ponch was so freaked out, that he was stuttering and looked a little pale like he'd seen a ghost bothered Jon. He didn't wanna scare him that bad. Just a small scare.

"Calm down, partner. I'll take care of it," Jon said. He climbed into the car, and grabbed the spider. Making sure that Ponch did not see it. He took it over and put it in a box, then shoved it in the dumpster.

"Ok, it's gone," Jon said. Ponch was a little shaky.

"L-L-L-L-Let's t-t-t-take your c-c-car," he said. He began to slowly walk towards Jon's truck. Fighting back tears from how upset, and embarrassed he was about this. Jon was just now realizing, he shouldn't do that type of stuff this early in the morning, and he let this go a little too far. He could tell Ponch was hurting. He never wanted anyone to know what he was afraid of, or anything like that. He somehow knew it would go too far. They got into Jon's truck, and the whole ride there was silent. When they got to Central, they still weren't talking to each other. When they were in uniform, and not in the locker room, they still hadn't said a word. Jon was waiting for Ponch to talk, and Ponch was just plain avoiding conversation with Jon.

 _Meanwhile…._

 **Ponch's POV**

 **So, I can believe this. I am almost positive Jon is the reason that tarantula was there. I am hating this right now. He won't talk to me, so I won't talk to him. That is just the way I am. I don't like it, and I could change it, but seriously that is one of the last things on my list that I need to change. If I could change one thing about me right now, it would be the fact I'm ticklish that is terrible. I don't wanna be, but it really gets to me, that Jon isn't ticklish. Why couldn't it be the other way around? I also wish Jon didn't know all that he knew about me. I can't stand the endless teasing about spiders. I thought that teasing about Teddy was bad. I loved my teddy bear. And thanks to Jon, I don't have it anymore. He ruined everything for me. Announcing to everyone about it. Who does he think he is? That is personal, and not supposed to be announced to the whole world. If I had as many friends as he did, I wouldn't have needed it. But I guess I never did tell him, I really did like Teddy. I was too embarrassed to keep him after that though. I just gave him away to a little kid that I really liked. It was hard to do, and Jon never found out. In fact, I bet he thinks I still have it somewhere. The teasing about Teddy was almost unbearable. But now I realize, if I could choose between that, and what just happened. I'd choose to have Teddy back in a heartbeat. I hate being teased endlessly about being afraid of spiders, and the tickling is just plain annoying. I'm not mad at Jon, I just want him to cut it out. Just to show I'm not that mad at him, I'm gonna sit next to him in briefing. Let's see how much he likes that. I can't believe I am thinking like this. Aww, he smiled at me. Maybe he is planning on apologizing.**

 **"** **Hi, Jon," I said. I don't see why I did it though, I just felt like saying hi I guess. What I wanted to do, was go and sit with Jeb. Jon just smiled, and said hi. It was one of those smiles that he gives me, when he has something planned. I am not falling for it this time.**

 **Jon's POV**

 **I wonder what he's thinking. Actually I probably don't wanna know, that Latino friend of mine thinks some pretty mean thoughts when he is looking at me the way he is. I don't see what his problem is, but I guess I understand a little. I feel bad about what I did, and the way he reacted made me feel worse. He was shaken. I felt like a jerk. He wouldn't talk to me, and that made things worse. I am almost positive he knows that I was the one that put the spider in his car. Hopefully he isn't afraid of his car. I would never forgive myself if that happened. He seems to be acting just fine at the moment though. I really do wanna know what he is thinking.**

 **Ponch's POV**

 **I kinda wonder what Jon is thinking, he is looking at me weirdly. Then again, maybe I don't wanna know. Yeah, I'm sure that's it, I don't wanna know. I'm good at convincing myself of that. Crap, why do I always smile when I like my thoughts, now he wants to know what I am thinking, I can just feel it. Just look away, Ponch, then he won't ask you anything.**

 _Meanwhile…_

After their shift, Jon and Ponch went back to the station. They walked into Sergeant Getraer's office and were surprised to learn that he wasn't there. "Hey Grossie, where's the Sarge?" asked Jon.

"He's not here. He had to go to the hospital."

"The hospital?! What happened?"

"Well," Grossie sighed. "He was walking across the room when all of a sudden – Whoosh! He slips on a banana peel."

Ponch threw a hand across his mouth to keep from laughing. "A banana peel? No way!"

Grossie nodded. "Way."

Jon couldn't help cracking a smile. "I hope the Sarge is alright. He is, isn't he?"

"He did fracture his leg," Grossie said.

At this, Ponch stopped giggling and his face filled with genuine concern. "Geez, that's a shame. Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Maybe you and Jon can visit him," Grossie suggested. "That might cheer him up."

"Good idea, Grossie. We'll go right away," Ponch said, grabbing Jon's arm and dragging him out the door.

At the hospital, they found Getraer propped up in bed with his leg in traction. His bare toes were poking out of his cast.

"Hey, Sarge. How's it going?" asked Ponch with a cheery grin.

Getraer looked at him glumly but only managed a small smile.

"Darn those banana peels…" Ponch went on, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I just hate it when people leave those things laying around."

Getraer simply nodded and continued to stare glumly at him.

Ponch really wanted to cheer him up. "Hey, Sarge?"

"What?"

"Which would you rather bust? A leg or three ribs?"

Getraer made a sick face. "What kind of a question is that?!"

Ponch frowned and dropped his eyes to the floor. "I dunno…just something that popped into my skull. It was a stupid thing to ask. I'm sorry, Sarge."

"Okay, fine."

Ponch bit his lip as he tried to think of a good joke, or anything that would make Getraer laugh.

Jon came in and stood in the doorway, ready to witness the fool Ponch was about to make of himself.

Just when Ponch was about to give up, he noticed that Getraer's toes were exposed and vulnerable. That gave him an idea and he slowly grinned.

Getraer looked at him curiously. "What's funny, Frank?"

"Get ready to laugh your head off, Sarge." With that, Ponch held up his hand and wriggled his fingers in the air.

Getraer's eyes widened.

Ponch knew he would get in trouble for this…But it was just too tempting. The situation was too perfect to pass up. He grinned evilly and began tickling Getraer's toes. Ponch was rewarded with a peal of hysterical laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRANK! I'LL KILL YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT!" Getraer howled, as he thrashed around on the bed. But he wasn't going anywhere. His leg was in traction and was completely immobile.

"Kitchy kitchy kitchy!" Ponch teased, as he lightly scratched the pads and undersides of his sergeant's vulnerable toes. He also tickled the exposed ball of the foot.

Getraer's face turned bright red and threw his head back, laughing like a maniac. He frantically punched the emergency button over and over again – hoping that a nurse would come in to save him.

Ponch chuckled to himself as he grabbed Getraer's toes and wiggled them between his fingers. "This piggy went to market…This little piggy stayed home…This little piggy here had roast beef…And this little piggy had nothing! And this little piggy went TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE ALL THE WAY HOME!" With that, Ponch held back all the toes with one hand and rapidly scribbled his fingers on the delicate undersides.

"NOOOOOO AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEEEELP NURSE! NURSE! OOOOOHHH PLEASE!" Getraer screamed. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at Ponch, hitting him square in the face. But Ponch just laughed and kept on tickling.

Jon was watching this whole scene with wide eyes. For a moment, he considered running over to stop Ponch. But then he changed his mind. The display was too cute and heartwarming. Jon folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe as he continued to observe with a satisfied smile.


End file.
